Trickery , Deception , and Love it's all part of the game
by Mluv3p
Summary: She loved him, He loved her . Only problem is he was ashamed to be seen with her . How do you make it work ?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a newbie, I've been reading fan fiction for a long time, and my sister NatashaBryant finally gave me the kick I needed . So, We're writing this story together .**

Mercedes stood at the locker and watched as Sam and Quinn came down the hallway hand in hand like a human sized barbie and ken, they looked perfect together. She felt disgusted, she wanted to puke . How can she allow herself to be deceived and used? Why couldn't she just end it? Deep down she knew the answer, even though it was sad, she knew she loved him to much to do it. He claimed that he loved her, he expressed his "love" for her the first night he took her virginity, the first night he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The funny thing about it is, all that love means nothing since he doesn't want to be seen with her. He claims it's because he wants to protect her, but yet he's with another girl.

I guess she was staring at them to long, because Sam finally turned his head and caught her eye. She saw the guilt in his piercing green eyes, she quickly turned around avoiding his gaze, she couldn't take it any longer. When she turned back around to look at them, she saw them coming towards her locker, she panicked . She was about to walk away, when she heard Quinn call her name.

"Mercedes wait up" She yelled, Mercedes cringed internally. She slowly turned around .

"Hey Quinn, Sam" She said his name slowly . It hurt to see them together, but she sucked it up.

"So Mercedes did you hear the good news, Sam and I are back together. He called me last night and after a long talk at bread sticks, we agreed to date again" Quinn beamed interlacing her and Sams fingers.

Mercedes swallowed a lump in her throat, the back of her eyes tingling, she was with Sam last night. She was on the verge of tears, she knew she had to get out of there, or she would start crying and embarrass herself.

"I'm happy for you" She said the hurt apparent in her voice, she didn't even look at Sam, even though he was burning a hole in her face. He wanted her to look at him, so she could see how sorry he was but she didn't.

"Aww Thank you, maybe you can find happiness one day if you lose a couple of pounds here and there" She said nonchalantly .

Mercedes stood there flabbergasted, she finally looked at Sam and waited for him to defend her, and he said nothing. When she saw that look on his face, she knew that he didn't really love her, she was just a quick fuck, he didn't love her.

"Yeah, Um I have to go" She said slamming her locker and walking away, with tears flowing down her face .

Sam turned to Quinn, giving her a death glare.

"You didn't have to be harsh Quinn" He said firmly

Quinn looked at him, in shock .

"Why are you defending that great whale" She said

Sam just looked at Quinn in shock and tried walking away. She grabbed his arm

"Where are you going?" She asked, he pulled his arm back roughly and said

"To class" and walked away

* * *

Quinn has been texting him all day, trying to apologize, but he wasn't hearing any of that . All he wanted to do was talk to Mercedes and explain himself, but she wasn't answering him back . He was walking down the hall way, calling Mercedes, he quickly hung up the phone, when he heard a loud laugh. He knew that laugh, he quickly turned the corner and saw her standing there with a guy. He watched for a little bit as she flirted with him touching his arm, he didn't move. He saw as the boy tucked her curl behind her ear, he watched as she blushed and bowed her head. He lost it, he was seeing red. He ran over to them, and took grasp of Mercedes arm.

"Can I talk to you Mercedes?" He asked completely ignoring the guy standing there.

"Sam get the fuck off of me now, we have nothing to talk about" She said coldly.

"I want to talk to you" He said ignoring her protests.

"She said, she doesn't want to talk to you, respect her wishes" The boy said stepping to Sam. Sam stepped to the boy and shoved his chest

"Mind your fucking business" Sam said. Jordan shoved him back, and Mercedes got in between them scared of what would happen.

"I got this Jordan" she said, knowing Sam wouldn't back down unless she spoke to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"She said she was fine, you can leave now" Sam said. Jordan ignored him and looked at Mercedes, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll call you tonight" She said and he smiled and walked away

"Over my dead body" Sam said staring at him.

Before Mercedes could say anything, Sam grabbed her arm and brought her into the empty classroom, she roughly pulled her arm away.

"I'm tired of you fucking grabbing me Sam, what the fuck do you want?" She asked

"Are you fucking him?" Sam asked furiously

"And If I were? Last time I checked you were dicking down Quinn" She retorted

"Mercedes you didn't give me a chance to explain" He yelled

"What the fuck is there to explain, you leave my house and the same night you're with Quinn, asking her back out again?" She screamed

"Mercedes It's not that simple" He said

"Oh please, come off it Sam. You're fucking full of shit" She yelled

"I want to be with you, Mercedes I wish I could" He retorted

"Fuck you Sam! I'm tired of your bullshit, all you do is make excuses" She yelled

"I love you, that's not an excuse, that's the truth" He said

"Oh yeah? Call Quinn right fucking now and break up with her" She said pointing to his phone. He stood there, and didn't budge or move

"Yeah, that's what the fuck I thought. You're a pathetic little ass boy!" She yelled at him

"I'm not pathetic nor am I little boy, Last time I checked you were the one mad, because I was with another girl" Sam said seeing red

"Yeah, but you're the one in the closet. "Oh Mercedes, I love you" I'm being honest" blah blah, you're the pathetic one" She retorted

"I can have any girl I want, that's not a problem for me, I wonder who I'm fucking this week? You were so last week" He said .

"You know what Sam, how about you go your way and I go my way? I like Jordan he's a nice guy, what do you think?" she retorted getting him even more mad

"You know what you and Quinn have in common? You both are nice fucks" he finished . Mercedes slapped him hard across the face, as hard as she could and walked out the room.

* * *

Later that night Sam was laying on his bed, he was kicking himself for saying that to Mercedes. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened the door, Mercedes was behind it .


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was shocked to see Mercedes standing at his door especially after the big blow out they had, it still sent shivers down his spine when he though of it. He should have been happy but the look on her face, proved other wise . She looked distraught . She looked up at him with glossy eyes .

"Mercedes ? what's wrong ?" He asked, he was starting to get worried when the look on her face didn't change.

"Sam, we need to talk" She said holding back tears .

"Um, sure come in" He said stepping aside and letting her in .

"We can go up to my room" He said walking up the stairs to his room with Mercedes right behind him .

He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him signaling for mercedes to take a seat next to him. He gave her time to gather herself , before she started talking .

"I don't know how to say this . " She started laughing without humor.

"Just say it Mercedes" He coaxed her, he was getting anxious .

"Well do you remember the day I wore that skirt ?" She asked waiting for him to put two and two together . Sam thought about it , trying to remember, then it came to him .

**Flashback**

Mercedes walked down the hall. Today she decided to wear a skirt, she wasn't a skirt girl but what the hell . As she was walking to her locker, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Janitors closet.

"What the fuck?" She asked

"Hey Merce" Sam said giving her a cocky grin, checking her body out . Mercedes had to admit he looked sexy today . His shirt clung to his chest, you could see his abs through his shirt, it made her warm in her southern area.

"Hi Sam?" She asked more in a question tone .

"You are such a tease" He moaned into her ear, his breath hitting her ear, she immediately became wet .

"h-how ?" She all but moaned

"That skirt! you're driving me crazy" he whispered kissing her neck . She turned around and shook her butt from side to side slowly .

"Really? I don't like this skirt" She teased while shaking her ass.

Sam let his head full back, while moaning he was as hard as a rock . He slowly walked over to her and pulled down her skirt gripping her hips tightly. He lslowly slid down her skirt and saw she was wearing a thong, and he lost it . He gripped her by her ass and brought her flush against his chest .

She felt his erection on her leg, and she couldn't help but whimper . He squeezed her ass making her moan . He gripped her ass and hoisted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist .

"Sam" She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, she crashed her lips into his . They were going at it, fighting for dominance, he bit her bottom lip, forcing her to jump up a little bit, rubbing her core against his dick .

"Oh god" He moaned .

"You like that Sammy?" She whispered grinding against him .

"Oh yes Merce" he said back . He walked backwards until Mercedes back was against the shelf . He removed his pants along with his boxers . He touched Mercedes clad core and she was soaked .

"Mercedes you're so wet baby" He whispered in her ear

"Just for you babe" She responded back. He aligned his dick at her core, ready to enter but she stopped him .

"Sam a condom" She said . And he wanted to hit himself, he didn't have one with him .

"I don't have one baby but I'll pull out" He assured her, she looked skeptical, but she trusted him . She nodded and he slowly entered her . He held her by the hips and started plunging into her . She gripped his back, scratching his back, she knew he would have marks on his back by the time they were done.

"Oh god Sam, don't stop" She screamed, gripping his hair tightly . She wrapped her arms around his neck . He plunged into her , harder each time .

"Damn baby you're tight" He whispered in her ear . He captured her lips and kissed her passionately . He plunged into her the hardest thus far . She moaned out loud and he captured it with a kiss . She yanks his hair, and it brought pleasure to him . She gyrates her hips along with him to match his thrust.

"Oh god Merce, I'm so close" He breathed out . He thrusted faster and faster, she gripped his back, as he plunged deeper . He was so close but he wanted her to cum first . He reached down and pinched her clit, and he felt her walls squeeze his dick, and he was down after that, he came right inside of her, pulling out to late .

"That was" She started pulling her panties back on along with her skirt .

"Amazing" He finished zipping up his jeans .

"You pulled out right?" She asked , he panicked , and lied

"Yeah, Of course" He lied leaning into her and kissing her lips .

**End of Flashback**

"Mercedes ." He started

"No . " She stated simply putting her hand up . Halting him from speaking, she swallowed hard .

"I know you didn't respect me enough, when you said what you said to me" She said wiping a tear from falling .

"I knew you didn't respect me when you claimed to love me, and that you want to be with me, but can't be seen with me ." She said, wiping her tears away again .

"You disrespected me when you came down the hallways hand and hand with Quinn" She finished getting mad

"But I never thought you would disrespect my body . You sat there and fucking lied right to my face . " She finished

"Mercedes I'm sorry, " he said afraid where this conversation was going

"No you're not ! You would have covered it up, if this wasn't happening. Use your brain instead of thinking with your dick! I trusted you" She screamed

"Mercedes " He started

"NO ! Sam . I'm pregnant" She stated simply and started balling . Sam's heart broke . He was only in high school. He just got into a relationship with Quinn. He finally was popular . Everything was going great for him . The next words that came out his mouth, he would regret .

"How do you know I'm the father?" He asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Name : Bye Bye SamCedes**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone, life got in the way of my creative side. Even though this chapter may be a little on the short side, I still think this is going to be an amazing chapter. You know what they say, good things come in small packages.**

Mercedes was seeing red, she could not believe what was coming out of his filthy mouth. The man she loves, the man she gave her body, heart, and mind to, is accusing her of the worst betrayal, a betrayal that goes against everything she believes in, and everything that she stands for. In that second as she looked at the man she once loved, she realized that love isn't suppose to hurt this much. All her instincts in her body were telling her to yell , scream, fight, But her heart was telling her to let go, so she did. she looked at him one more time and walked out the door and swore never to return. As she turned around she heard her heart beating a hundred miles a second. Unfortunately the sound of Sam yelling her name from behind her was louder than her heart beat she was determined to get out of the door and never look back, at any means possible. She was so close her hand was literally 3 centimeters away from the door when she felt electricity jolt through her body from Sam grabbing her arm. She turned around to pull her arm out of his grasp. ''let me go now Sam.'' she screamed, she yanked her arm one more time but all she felt was him pull he closer to him, to the point were her chest was touching his chest .she pushed him away but all he did was kiss her.

**Sam POV**

I knew I messed up really bad, but it all happened so fast. But when I turned around and saw Mercedes had left , I knew that if I didn't go after her now, I would lose her forever and that wasn't an option. So I ran after her for a girl with short legs she ran fast. Right before she walked out of my life forever I grabbed her arm, I needed to talk to her, I didn't know what I was gonna say but I knew I needed to try. So when I finally got her in my arms, I was determined to make her stay there, even though she fought me the whole time . When I saw the tears spilling out of her beautiful doe eyes, it nearly broke me. Especially since I knew I was the cause of those tears. So I did the only thing that came to my mind, I kissed her. She was still fighting me, so I pressed even harder into the kiss until I felt her ease into the kiss. And that's when I started too add tongue, I heard her moan into the kiss, that's when I realized that I had her. I kissed her harder until I backed her up into the door my hands started roaming to her her hips first. I felt a little pain and a lot of pleasure when she pulled at the napes of my hair and nipped at my lips, she sucked on my bottom lip, then bit down on it. I needed to feel her, so I took off her top to reveal her pink bra with the little black bow tie in the front . I guess she needed skin contact with me to because I felt her pull at the hem of my white v neck, until it was over my head .

**Mercedes POV**

What am I doing? My mind kept screaming NO, but my body was aching for his touch it, was the most awful thing a person can got through, it felt like my body was betraying me. And in one aching life experiencing moment, all the raw emotion that I felt when Sam asked me that awful question, came rushing in ten fold. And in that same moment, all my common sense came through. I felt my body push Sam away. And since the first time, since upstairs in Sam's room, we mad eye contact. And I think that's when Sam finally saw the effect his actions had on me. Because I saw tears start to fall from his eyes. And as I looked into his eyes I willed myself to feel nothing and I made sure that he felt every hatred that I could muster up in my eyes for him. I heard a faint whisper of him saying sorry but I needed Sam to know that I was done. So I looked at him and said loud and clear enough for him to hear me " I'm done." I spat .

I walked out and the night air hit me right in the face. I looked around and saw the black SUV waiting for me outside that I had come to Sam's house in. I sucked air in and took a deep breath I didn't want her to see that she was right and I didn't want to give her that satisfaction. I opened the door and sat in . I looked to my left sided as I closed the door. Was I right she asked me " yes you were right." "so were will I be taking you miss Jones." I took a deep breath as I said my next answer, "take me to the train station please, I have a one way ticket out of Lima Ohio". She looked at me and smiled that devilish smile. 20 minutes later we were at the airport, as I got out of the car I grabbed my bag from the back of her SUV . I took another deep breath, I looked at her one more time as I heard her say "goodbye Mercedes". I looked at her and said " goodbye Quinn."


End file.
